silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Visionarium Reboot
Visionarium Reboot 10:23 ~Silverstream Nina Eileen: *slowly enters the university, anxiously scanning her surroundings. Takes a deep breath and starts walking down a hall* If I were this Professor's office, where would I be... 10:24 To Bluetopia (several students walk past her, after exiting a class) 10:26 ~Silverstream *hugs arms close to herself, and leans head into classroom entrance* ...Hi? 10:27 To Bluetopia Person by chalkboard: (looks up at her) Yes? 10:28 ~Silverstream I'm Nina... Nina Eileen? I think I'm supposed to meet someone here... i don't exactly know my way around... 10:28 To Bluetopia (nods) Ah yes Miss Eileen. I was expecting your arrival was any day now *would be 10:30 ~Silverstream *slowly nods* Yeah, I'm here... Am I supposed to sign up somewhere? 10:31 To Bluetopia (shakes head) No that wont be necessary (walks up to door) Although it might be better to discuss this in my office 10:32 ~Silverstream *looks curiously at writing on chalkboard* ...What is all this? 10:33 To Bluetopia My class, I teach Archaeology (closes door) This way place (begins walking down hallway) 10:34 ~Silverstream *tucks strand of hair behind her ear and follows, looking directly ahead* 10:36 To Bluetopia I hope your travel here went well. Your parents told me you haven't travelled far from your home before 10:36 ~Silverstream I haven't... Didn't want to this time. 10:37 To Bluetopia (walks to office, opens door for her) I see. In effect, your saying you don't want to be here in the first place? 10:38 ~Silverstream ...well not meaning to be rude or anything, but yeah... I don't need to be here. *walks in* 10:39 To Bluetopia (closes door behind him and sits at desk. Motions to seat opposite) Well, in my professional experience Miss Eileen, it doesn't hurt to broaden the mind. Your father shared that same opinion when i knew him 10:42 ~Silverstream *sits down with her arms crossed* Whatever my father said, I have no reason to be here... I was getting along JUST fine back home. 10:43 To Bluetopia When they initially wrote to me, they informed me that they wanted a better life for you. That's a noble thing Nina. I suggest, for theirs and your sake, see it through for the time being 10:45 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes and looks to the side* Well... It doesn't look like I have much of a choice anyway, does it? 10:46 To Bluetopia (clears throat) Regardless, at least enrolment in my course gives you the advantage of having a sympathetic tutor..... 10:47 ~Silverstream *looks up* Meaning you? 10:47 To Bluetopia (nods) I say this hoping its some kind of comfort to you..... i understand it isn't easy.... 10:49 ~Silverstream *expression softens slightly* ...I haven't even started yet.... 10:50 To Bluetopia (takes out paperwork from desk and moves it towards her) here if your letter of confirming your enrolment here 10:52 ~Silverstream *takes papers and blinks rapidly* Uhm.... 10:53 To Bluetopia ....yes i heard about your..... ocular condition. Help will also be provided, as will accommodation 10:53 ~Silverstream ...Really? 10:53 To Bluetopia (nods) its all been taken care of 10:54 ~Silverstream Ok.... Sounds, not terrible 10:55 To Bluetopia Regarding your accommodation. for now its less than perfect, as- (knock on office door) Person by door: Um, Professor Ivarsson, Sorrry to interrupt, but i had a question regarding today's coursework 10:58 ~Silverstream *sighs and stands up, walks over into corner of office* 10:58 To Bluetopia Ivarsson: Um, well Timothy I'm in the middle of explaining an issue.... feel free to wait here Timothy: (nods and stands in corner next to Nina, looks over to her) Afternoon 11:00 ~Silverstream *looks at him starting from his feet and traveling up* ....Hi 11:02 To Bluetopia Ivarsson: Well.... as i was saying, your accommodation for now is less than perfect Miss Eileen. Our only available spot is a room away from the main dorm complex, with little warmth. But I'm working on finding somewhere more suitable 11:03 ~Silverstream *furrows brow* How long will that take? 11:03 To Bluetopia i cant speculate... Timothy: (slowly raises hand) Umm Professor. If its not at all inappropriate, my dorm room is just me... on my own..... which is depressing. This raven haired lady huddled next to me would be more than welcome to share the space 11:07 ~Silverstream *shuffles away a bit, face reddening* I don't even know you... And my brothers would go after you with a pitchfork if they heard that offer... 11:08 To Bluetopia Woah woah woah, I'm merely saying there's a sofa you could sleep on, I'm not suggesting we share a bed and keep eachother warm..... dirty minded.... 11:10 ~Silverstream Well I heard "raven haired lady" and "huddled" so excuuuuse me... 11:11 To Bluetopia Ivarsson: (sits back, looks at Nina) Mr. Keegan's idea might be a better option than a cold room for the time being, just until we can find you somewhere else 11:13 ~Silverstream But! *looks at him, then at Timothy, then slouches head down* ...Fine. *mumbles* Thanks... 11:15 To Bluetopia Timothy: Oh its no problem (looks at the Professor) I can ask you this question.... some other time, I'm sure it wont decrease my grading (slowly shuffles to door) Ivarsson: (looks at Nina) well now that's resolved, your classes begin next Monday 11:16 ~Silverstream So... That's it? This is actually officially happening.... 11:17 To Bluetopia (nods and holds out enrolment sheet to her again) Ask Mr. Keegan to help read this for you..... and if you have any concerns, i'll be in my office from 9am to 7pm 11:19 ~Silverstream *takes sheet and nods curtly* Iiiiii guess I'll be in my room... Our room... He and I... Oh that's odd *walks toward door* 11:20 To Bluetopia Timothy: I assure you, they'll be no Strange Business with me (walks towards exit of main building) 11:23 ~Silverstream *follows* ...I didn't get your name 11:24 To Bluetopia (turns around and walks backwards. Holds out hand) Timothy, Timothy Keegan 11:25 ~Silverstream *shakes his hand in a very firm grip* Nina Eileen... 11:26 To Bluetopia Pleasure to meet you Miss Eileen.... got a real masculine handshake if i may say so 11:27 ~Silverstream *smirks slightly* Thanks. Comes in handy when it comes time to slaughter the chickens... *nonchalant tone* 11:28 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) ....Erm.... pardon? 11:28 ~Silverstream *snorts* Gotcha... 11:29 To Bluetopia (blinks and turns around, walks to dorm building) Oh... umm Ha? Ha ha.... good one... 11:31 ~Silverstream So, *nods to building* This it? 11:32 To Bluetopia (nods) my humble shared living space.... well i have my own room, but you get it (walks through doors past room doors) 11:33 ~Silverstream Oh I know all about sharing living space... Just not with people I'm not related to 11:35 To Bluetopia well then i am glad to be your first..... that sounded extremely wrong. sincere apologies.... 11:35 ~Silverstream ....You don't do words too well, do you? 11:36 To Bluetopia Hm, seemingly not (stops by door and opens it to reveal room: http://sta.sh/022ub3zhjo9w ) 11:37 ~Silverstream *steps in and looks around* whoa.... 11:37 To Bluetopia ....yeah, i know...... its utterly.... "Bleh" 11:39 ~Silverstream ...not the word I was gonna use... But ok *folds arms and bounces on her toes* 11:40 To Bluetopia (closes door) well.... make yourself at home (picks up book on table, sits in chair and begins to read it) 11:41 ~Silverstream Uhm... Could, could I get your help with something? 11:42 To Bluetopia (doesn't look up) ....presumably it'll be interrupting my Jules Verne..... go on 11:44 ~Silverstream *holds up papers* I don't see very well... The Professor said you'd help me read through this.... 11:45 To Bluetopia (closes book and nods slowly) Um, of course..... 11:47 ~Silverstream *sits down on the floor, crossing legs and lays paper out* Thank you... After this, I won't bother you again 11:48 To Bluetopia (sits down on floor opposite her) ....actually, its nice to be needed for something for once 11:49 ~Silverstream People don't come to you often, then? 11:50 To Bluetopia heh.... thats an understatement (looks at papers) this is formality, stuff. Acceptance to the course, living arrangements, yada yada.... something to show the folks i guess 11:53 ~Silverstream Living arrangements... Hoh, I can see it now. "Oh yes mom and dad, I'm very content living in a room with a charming young ma-... *pauses and clears throat* So, nothing important, basically... 11:54 To Bluetopia (shifts in spot) Miss Eileen, i can assure you the course is enjoyable and interesting..... 11:55 ~Silverstream *takes a deep breath* I guess I'll find out for myself on Monday.... 11:55 To Bluetopia ......i get a sense you don't want to be here 11:55 ~Silverstream *slowly shakes head* 11:57 To Bluetopia ....um... (slowly pats her on the shoulder) there, there? 12:00 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow, looking at his hand* you don't have to do that... Nothing will make me happy here... 12:00 To Bluetopia .....umm..... would a sandwich make you content? 12:02 ~Silverstream ....Well I do like food 12:03 To Bluetopia (stands up and walks to small cupboard) Yeah, see? there is something good here (holds out plate with already made sandwich on to her) 12:04 ~Silverstream *smiles faintly and takes plate* You really like to be prepared, don't you? 12:04 To Bluetopia (shrugs) every eventuality i guess 12:08 ~Silverstream *bites into sandwich* Can't complain about free food... Thanks again. For letting me stay here... I guess it is better than being cold and isolated 12:09 To Bluetopia ....that's the first nice thing a fellow student has ever said about me (sits back down in chair) 12:11 ~Silverstream *lays down on back, stretching arms above her head* You won't even notice I'm here... 12:11 To Bluetopia yeah, likewise...... regardless, its nice to meet you Nina.... 12:12 ~Silverstream *nods* Oui, good to meet you too, Timothy... Category:Blog posts